


i'll swallow you whole

by nereid



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music's always loud and mostly not loud enough, and what she always really wants is Tony, and most nights that's exactly what she gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll swallow you whole

**Author's Note:**

> prompt _My fingertips are holding onto the // Cracks in our foundations, // And I know that I should let go, // But I can't_

 

 

 

 

She fucking loves this, this thing when she and Tony and maybe someone else (probably, but it's not like she pays attention) are out on some party or other, because they always are, and she's dancing by herself and Tony, as usual Tony's oscillating between watching her intently and pretending he's not noticed her denim skirt that reaches about 5 cm bellow her ass or the top that's more see through than not. The music's always loud and mostly not loud enough (she knows this because sometimes she's still able to hear her own thoughts) and what she always really wants is Tony, and most nights that's exactly what she gets.

 

 

 

 

 

( _for better or for worse, right Nips?_ )

 

 

 

 

 

She imagines if she were some other girl, with slightly worse tits but maybe better brains and a sharper tongue, (those she'd get in exchange - because all girls needs their weapons), if she had those things maybe she'd stop him occasionally and look into his eyes and say sometimes dramatic but maybe true anyway, like _you'll be the end of me, you know that_.

 

 

 

(it's more of a question, really, than anything else, Michelle's better at asking questions than she's ever been at answering them, and she's not really good at asking either.)

 

 

 

When she thinks something like that (the music's obviously not loud enough) she grabs the nearest bottle of anything and drinks until she can't think anymore and then, then she goes to find Tony.

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes when she finds him he'll be sitting on a sofa, sometimes he'll be chatting with someone and sometimes not, but whatever he's doing he'll always look like he knew this exact thing was going to happen and in those moments she'll hate his stupid face, hate that he knows things about her, important things, even when she doesn't.

 

 

 

She'll straddle him then, bite into his neck so she doesn't scream when his fingers enter her immediately and there'll always be people watching. This is important, you see.

 

 

 

 

 

This love, she occasionally feels, should be shoved down everyone's throat, the same way she feels it's been shoved down hers.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
